


rookie

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Javier and the reader are idiots in love, Javier likes powerful women, Mystery, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight Feminism?, Slow Burn, Slow Burn motherfuckers, Tags May Change, True Crime, mwhahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: Javier "doesn't play too well with others" Peña is not too pleased about the new transfer to Bogotá. Meanwhile, the newest agent of the DEA is elated at the newest opportunity to catch Pablo Escobar in Colombia.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. melocotón

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is gonna go, but let's have some fun with it, yeah?

_You don’t understand, Javi, we need her,_ _she’s a great asset,_ Murphy repeated it like an incantation. He’s been chanting that same speech over and over again since they both got the memo yesterday.

A new agent was going to be transferred onto the Escobar operation much to Javier’s disdain. Her flight was going to touch down tonight and she’d be starting first thing tomorrow morning. In reality, such a thing was going to be quite useful in the fight against Escobar. To Javier, he wasn’t to keen on the change, especially after the transition of having Steve transferred here.

“We’re lucky she decided to transfer to Bogotá,” Murphy assured, picking up the new agent’s file and looking over the findings. “Graduated from Stanford in Psychology the top of her class, got her masters at Harvard specializing in forensic and criminal psychiatry and the top of her class at the academy. I think she has quite a few things that she can bring to the table, don’t you think?”

Javier has listened to him give that speech at least several times over. He knew what was in her file and she knew of her qualifications that would make her useful for such a task as helping to catch Escobar. But the truth of the matter was that Javier didn’t want another agent to come in and shake things up around here. He wasn’t too keen on change and as silly as it sounds, that was his reason.

“I know what’s in her file,” Javier bit back, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and pulling out a cigarette. He takes a deep inhale of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out of his nose. “You don’t have to go through it again for the 600th time today.”

Steve sighed and shook his head at him before dropping the file on the desk and crossing his arms at Javier. He paused for a moment before he took a deep breath. “Connie and I are going to pick her up from the airport.”

Javier gave his partner a befuddled gaze and raised an eyebrow, “you are?”

Murphy nodded and took a swig of a flask he had in his desk, “I told Connie of the female DEA agent who was moving down here and she was excited to have someone other than you and I to talk to.”

“What the fuck,” Javi said, offended by Connie’s sentiment. “I’m great company, Murphy! The fuck are you saying?”

The blonde shifted in his seat and reached over for his other files to continue his work. “What I’m saying, Javi,” He began as he sat up straighter. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Javier grumbled to himself for a moment and shook his head and picked up the woman’s file. He looked over the pages for a moment and shook his head. When he finally landed on the picture of the rookie. He stiffened looking over the picture and sighed for a moment. She wasn’t bad-looking to match the brains she had. It’d be easier to not like her if she was ugly. Javier pulled the picture out of the file and turned it on its side, trying to get a better look at the girl.

He mumbled softly to himself as he started on his work for the day. “If anything you’re being the asshole, asshole.”

Steve looked to his partner and then to his papers before rolling his eyes. _This is gonna be fun._

\+ + + +

“And what is your business here in Colombia?” The Customs Agent asks you in a thick accent that you almost didn’t understand at first. As she looks over your passport, you try your best to keep your cool.

“My mentor is currently teaching at the university as is looking for an assistant. She won’t be able to find one in time for the new school year so she asked me to fill in instead, I get credit for my master's degree.” You explained as you pulled out your letter from the university to hand over. Of course, a letter from Professor Madeline Fuentes from the psychology department was a perfect cover and the fact that she was willing to pull a few strings for a cover was more than you could ask for.

An older colleague of yours was working out in Miami, but when she went down to Mexico she was warned about having a good cover and for the few days before you were set to ship out she had helped you find a cover of your own. People had loose lips, he assured you and if they had you made when you made it across the border it’d make life hell.

You took his warnings to heart, he was a good man and an even better agent. It was your first assignment since joining up with the DEA and you had no plans to go ahead and fuck that up. Some guys have a hard time trying to make it within the agency. The fact you were a woman meant that you had to try twice as hard to make it. This was your chance and you couldn’t fuck it up.

She nodded for a moment and looked you over up and down and then nodded before she looked at you. “What are you studying in school?”

You watched her as she got up and walked over to grab some forms. As cooly as you could, you replied, “Sociology.”

You kept your eye on her as she handed you some forms and smiled warmly, “Bright woman like yourself should go far.”

Quickly you filled out your forms and gave the woman a nice bright smile. If only being bright and having a brain would be enough. You had to harass the right people and kiss the right asses to even get a chance at Escobar and you knew that the first fuck-up you had they’d ship your ass back to Houston then they’d ship you back to Tulsa, your hometown.

You hand your forms back to the woman who looks them over and then hands you back your passport. “Have a nice night, señorita.” She said as she folded her hands in front of her.

You smiled at her being as polite as possible, “you too.” 

In your head, as you were walking out towards the exit of the airport, you made a to-do list of things you needed to do when you made it to your new apartment. You needed to phone Madeline and let her know that you had flown in safely and phone your friend Ramón who was stationed in Miami to tell him you had made it without raising eyebrows.

You hear your name called from someone just ahead of you and you look up to see a couple waiting for you. Two blondes, a man with an arm wrapped around a woman. You nodded towards them and gave them a smile and curled your hair behind your ear.

“You must be Agent Murphy,” You greeted as you held out your hand to him. “I got to say, I wasn’t expecting a nice welcoming committee in Bogotá.”

“Well,” Steve says as he smiles at you and gestures to the woman. “My wife Connie was excited to have a friend down here and she volunteered us to be the president and vice president.”

You smiled at Connie and held out your hand for her to shake, introducing yourself with as much kindness as you could. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Connie grinned and shook your hand. “You too!”

A friend, a seemingly decent co-worker, and a welcoming committee into the country. It was the complete opposite of what you were expecting when settling into Colombia.

Steve takes your bags and you watch for a moment as you look to Connie. “I’m assuming your husband over there told you all about me,” You chimed as you looked between the two of them.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Steve before looking at you. “The small details, not much…he was surprised that someone like you was going to be joining up.” She explained. “His words, not mine.”

“I also said that you would be a great addition to the operation down here,” Steve defended as he nodded to you. “Don’t get me, wrong miss, I’m all for girl power in the war on drugs. My wife over here is just twisting my words.”

“I get it,” You say, appreciating his sentiment. “I did my fair share of reading on you. Your psych eval was enlightening.”

Steve raised his eyebrow at you as the three of you made it to their car which was situated in the parking lot of the airport. “You read my psych eval? Isn’t that classified?” He asked curiously as he chuckled a bit nervously.

“They let me have a peek. I’m here mainly for psychiatric evaluation on Pablo Escobar,” you chime as you smile at him. “It does help to read into every part of the story and you are apart of that story.”

Once you reach the car, Murphy sets your bags in the car and smiles at that and at you before nodding,

“I bet Javi is going to have a field day with that.”

++

The rest of your first night in Colombia was getting drinks with Agent Murphy and his wife and celebrating your arrival to the team. They were extra nice, Connie putting together something special when you arrived back at the house. The whole thing was nice and though you haven’t been at the agency for long, something about this felt a little bit off. Steve wasn’t really talking about work, instead of asking more questions about you as a way to get to know you a little bit better.

After dinner, you insisted that you help the two take care of the dishes. Connie had tried to talk you out of it since you had just flown into the country and probably wanted to sleep. You insisted to both her and Steve that it’s the least you could do after such an amazing dinner.

You were making containers of leftovers and clearing plates into the garbage as Connie and Steve worked on washing and drying the dishes. At first, you all moved along with each other in silence, not really bothering each other after talking all night long

Steve cleared his throat from the sink, keeping his gaze locked on the dirty dishes. “You really jumped the shark signing on to the detail in Bogotá, don’t get me wrong, it’s not a bad thing. I just hope you know what you’re getting into.”

You shrugged at that and handed Connie the containers of leftovers to put into the fridge. “I have a pretty good idea of it. I mean, from what I’ve seen of Escobar on TV and the buzz I’ve heard from colleagues of mine. Whatever I do expect of him, however crazy, I expect something far crazier.”

Steve looked at you for a moment and nodded at that, looking intrigued by that observation. “I would ask you about that, but my wife said that I shouldn’t talk about work too much until tomorrow.”

You laughed at that and looked at Connie before helping put the dishes away, “until tomorrow then.”

Going to bed that night you were rather comforted about your decision to transfer to Colombia and the Escobar investigation. It was the way that you could prove yourself as a DEA agent and someone like Escobar wasn’t going to come around again. This was your chance.

Murphy and your other partner Javier Peña walked into your new shared office the next day. Before you could smile and greet your other new partner, you could feel the air start to grow chill. You caught Peña’s gaze and you can see his jaw tighten at the mere sight of you and Murphy’s eyebrow start to sweat a little bit while the two of you locked eyes.

Now it was starting to become more and more clear, Murphy was buttering you up because he knew that Javier was going to come in acting like a dick and he didn’t want you to get scared off by that. It was a good play, you had to admit that.

“Agent Peña,” You said as you stood up and walked over for a greeting. “I’m…-“

“Save it. I already know, Murphy filled me in,” He huffed, muttering something in Spanish and walking towards his desk. “Just jump in wherever you can and try not to let your feet get all tangled.”

The stark contrast between his greeting with Agent Murphy’s just about gave you total whiplash. His cold shoulder had you thinking for a minute thinking you were in the Arctic and not Colombia of all places.

You sat back down at your desk, wary of your desks and your surroundings like a little girl who didn’t want to bother Daddy. From what you read about Peña, he had been down here longer than Murphy but from what you saw the two of them got along just fine and Steve was more than happy to introduce himself to you last night.

You look at him for a moment as he goes to his desk and picks up a file. “Did I do something, Peña?”

Javier looks over at you and shakes his head. “I don’t know, _melocotón,_ have you? Am I impeding on your little vacation?” He teased, looking at you up and down for a moment. The man wore a carefree smile on his face, and you had to admit that it was starting to get to you a little bit.

Murphy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting at his desk and looking across at Javier. “Knock it off, it’s her first day.”

Quickly you shook your head and raised a hand at Steve. “Don’t,” you retorted, not wanting him to come up and fight your battles for you.

You took a deep breath and looked over at Javier before shaking your head. “Agent Peña,” you say, trying your best to not sound like a total radical feminist by saying this. “I don’t want you or Murphy to think either my age or my gender will get in the way of my work. Because I do in fact take my work very seriously and I know that this assignment is no joke.”

Javier smiled at your seriousness and nods at that before he takes some files and hands them to you. “Don’t get so bruised, _melocotón,_ it’s your first day. If I got a problem with you, I’ll let you know.”

You took the files and sat down before starting to look them over. It was your first day and you had a lot of catching up to do on the case before you could be of any assistance at all on this case and you certainly weren’t going to let Javier Peña distract you.

\+ +

Melocotón, peach. You smelled of peaches and looked like one too. The colored lipstick was the first thing that Javier noticed when he walked into the office this morning. Your lips parted as you looked over a large stack of files on some of the men he and Murphy have carted in so far. They were painted like a peach, a pinkish-orange color parted ever-so-slightly as you read the words on the page quietly to yourself.

Steve invited him to the welcoming party at the airport but he declined. He had spent all last night wondering what he was going to do about having you around. He thought about getting you transferred back as soon as he had the chance, but then again the chances of you being possibly sent home were slim. He read your file, you were a goody-goody toe-shoes with a badge and a gun.

He wasn’t consulted about this, and the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it now was a real kick in the nuts. To Javier, there were too many circling players in this game, and you were just another addition to that bubbling chaos.

Javier watched you as subtly as he could throughout the day as you read through the files you had requested to be on your desk when you arrived. With one hand you were flipping through pages, analyzing every little thing within the manila folders while writing things down on a little legal pad that you had brought in with you.

You were circling things and making notes drastically all over the page. It looked like nonsense to Javier and Steve was curious about what exactly you were doing with all the files.

After you had gone through your fifth file, it was Steve who finally spoke up, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

You looked up, startled for a moment before you lift up your pen, and twirl it around in your fingers before sighing. “I’m going through the files you’ve collected on Pablo, his wife, and all of his associates that are either still free or in custody,” You explain as you flip through your pages of notes.

“Not that I think I have anything, this is mainly to get a feel for what I’m…” You correct yourself as you look to both Murphy and Peña. “What we’re dealing with. All I know of Escobar is what I’ve seen on TV, so I’m by definition a little bit behind. I’m just trying to get a read on them.”

Javier scoffed a little. “A read? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

You shifted for a moment. “A profile, my own profile. Based on their movements, the chatter from who they interact with and who they are within Pablo’s organization. It’s kind of like Logical Reasoning in…-“

“Sherlock Holmes?” Steve asks, cutting you off and sounding a little amused. “That’s what you’ve been doing all day?”

“That’s fiction,” You say kindly. “This involves a little more analysis of data to compile something like this. But, it should come in handy. Like if we have an option to interrogate one or the other, I can make a better choice.”

Javier laughed a little and lit another cigarette swiftly before blowing out a puff of smoke. “It sounds like a load of bullshit to me,” He states as he looks towards you.

You shake your head, sighing at his attitude, and looked up at him. “It’s not a fact for fact, I’m not an oracle. It’s getting as close as possible using the data that you oh-so-nicely collected for me here. If you don’t like it why don’t you pack up your bags and swing by Harvard, maybe you’d learn a thing or two.”

Steve choked a little on his cigarette smoke. He was surprised you fired back at Javier without a second thought, it was hilarious to see and it proved to Steve what he knew about you after last night’s dinner. You had a bit of bite in you, and that was good. You needed something like that if you were going to make it down here.

“What you learn in the streets isn’t something that can so easily be replicated in the classroom,” Javier explains, looking towards you and nodding. “We’ll just see how your little, uh…method…works out there, huh?”

In one instance you turned from looking like a perfectly ripened peach to just about as red as a lump of hot coal in a fire. He couldn’t tell if the red in your cheeks was from anger or embarrassment, but he did touch a nerve and the fact he did made him chuckle a little as he flipped through folders on his desk.

You didn’t say anything. The number of insults and fury you wanted to throw at your asshole of a partner were bubbling up in your throat but falling short of leaving your lips.

He walked in here like a complete and utter asshole and acted like he knew everything he needed to know about how to catch Escobar and that he was going to be the only one to do it. You knew you had the right to be here and seeing Peña writing you off before even getting to see what you can do was insulting.

“10 and a half.”

Peña looked up from his files towards you and raised an eyebrow, an amused smile adorning an annoyed brow. “What?”

“Your shoe size is 10 and a half,” You begin. “The way you tap your pen on the desk is somewhat rhythmic, yet somewhat off so I think you grew up around a lot of family members who played music but you never played yourself. Your knuckles are scarred a fair bit, so I’m betting you did your fair share of fights starting all the way back in…what, 3rd or 4th grade? The way you brush off my abilities in the field of psychology makes me think that you lead more with instinct than with thought.”

Peña’s look turned from annoyed to startled as Murphy watched back and forth in anticipation for whatever else you had up your sleeve. From the look on Javier’s face, you were hitting it pretty much on the nose.

You laugh a little at his reaction and nod. “For the record, just because you read your files turned away from both Murphy and I and by deducing the prior evidence from the way you spoke to me, you don’t like people. I get it. But for the record, I don’t put up with disrespect. We don’t have to be friends, Agent Peña, but we do have to be partners. _¿Entendido?_ ”

You turn back to your file and pull out a cigarette of your own before lighting it swiftly and taking one long drag, not even bothering to look back at him. Now he was starting to feel that change in temperature that you had felt when he walked into the room.

Damn, you had more of a backbone than Javier thought.

You look over to see Javier watching you for a moment, his expression drawing a blank as his eyes give you a once-over. The two of you lock gazes for the briefest moment.

You worried that Javier was just going to be like this the entire time you were in Colombia. It was the last thing you needed after packing up your life and agreeing to come down here and join the war on drugs. You were far from your friends, your mentors, and the people you knew well. Hell, you even lost a good relationship by deciding to come down here. All of that sacrifice surely didn’t mean having a partner who despised you while roasting in the hot sun. Sure, Steve was nice and he was just about to defend you but he shouldn’t be having to come to your defenses every time Javier was in a bad mood.

Was he going to make your life here in Bogotá an absolute hell? Why? Because he didn’t like having a new partner around? Because you cramped on his old man tactics of investigation he had from the prohibition era?

Javier rises from his desk abruptly and reaches for his jacket and his gun. “I’m meeting up with an informant,” he explained as he looked to the two of you. “Don’t wait up for me.”

You watched him leave, the sound of his feet marching out of the office pounding in the back of your mind.

When he was out of reach you looked towards Murphy and raised an eyebrow. “Is that man always one to act like an asshole towards a lady?”

Murphy shook his head for a moment and laughed a little before glancing up at you. “He barely said a word to me when I got here, sweetheart. I’d take that as a compliment.”

You scoffed at his words and went back to searching over the files on your desk. “Compliment, my ass!”

\+ +

For some ungodly reason, Javier couldn’t seem to get you out of his head. The peach lips, the attitude. It stuck to him as soon as he left the office. You were probably the most pointed and stuck-up bitch that he had ever met, but he still wasn’t able to ignore everything you had guessed and had gotten right about him (although he wasn’t going to admit that to you).

Javier laid in the bed of his apartment, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with a cigarette between his fingers. The expectation of you in his head was completely shattered by the woman he met in the office. You were everything but what Javier expected when he looked at your file. A ball-buster? Sure. But a goody-goody two-shoes with a badge and a gun? You were too much of a bitch for that.

But maybe in this line of work, that would be a good thing. Javi didn’t know, he hadn’t worked with too many female agents during his time at the DEA. He concluded after an ‘informant’ of his, Josephina, showed up at his door that his disdain mostly stemmed from showing another person the ropes of being in Colombia under the reign of Escobar.

You were bright-eyed, beaming at him when you came to introduce yourself to your new partner. He knew that the longer that you were going to be here the more that sunshine in your soul would be crushed by the things you’d see here. You seemed like a good person with a good heart. Javier had seen too many good hearts get tainted after being on the hunt for Escobar for so long. Peña knew that Carrillo was a perfect example.

It was both easy and difficult when he was one of the only permanently stationed agents down in the country. The guys that rotated in and back home had people they could talk to. Javier didn’t have to deal with all the feelings and bullshit that came with your first kill shot or your first dead body. Sometimes they didn’t have the stomach for that and once they saw what was really going on down here, they’d be on the first flight back home.

He hadn’t checked up on some of the partners he had before Murphy and how they were holding up. All he knew was of one who had gotten divorced shortly after making it home because he wasn’t able to connect with his wife anymore and was haunted by the sights and the feelings with them that rose after coming back.

Often, he worried about Steve and how he was going to react to the things he’s seen in Bogotá. He was a good man and Connie as a sweet lady. Javier hoped that the two of them together would be able to weather whatever came their way.

“Mmmm…” Josephina purrs in the bed next to Javier and leaned over to wrap a perfectly manuicured hand over Javier’s bear chest. “ _¿Tienes que volver ahora?_ ”

Javier wasn’t as lucky as Steve was.

He laughed a little at her sentiment and looked down at her and smiled as much as he could to make it look believable. “ _Querida, si pudiera saber que nunca dejaríamos esta cama de nuevo,”_ He lied.

Peña wondered if you had someone. If you were lucky as Steve.

He didn’t have to come off as harsh as he did, and the more he thought about it he didn’t know why. Javier knew what kind of things you’d see in a place like Colombia and the kinds of carnage the narcos would leave. What really got to him was the reason why someone like you would fly down south for something as chaotic and as dangerous as Pablo fucking Escobar.

He didn’t want to get out of bed and head back into the office, but he didn’t want to stay here with Josie. Peña knew that he was going to have to apologize for what he said to you and that Steve was going to give him hell about it. Javier didn’t know what was worse, getting educated by Steve in the manners of a cowboy hillbilly like him or having to listen the nasal invasion of his eardrums from Josie’s voice.

After a while, he managed to get out of spending a little more time with Josie. He still had work to do today, he’d sort out how to apologize for being an asshole to you if he had the time (and if he felt like it).

++

You didn’t see much of Javier for the rest of the day. He came back to the office a few hours later only to grab a small memo pad and pen out of his desk saying he wouldn’t be back to the office. He couldn’t look you in the eyes when he said that, the signs were there, but you found it impossible to think that Javier felt guilty for the way he acted earlier.

As the day dragged on, you tried not to think much of Agent Peña for the rest of the day. Although you had questions about him, Steve filled you in on everything you needed to know. What shocked you the most was that Steve, although angry at his partner for the way he was treating you, defended Javier and his character.

“He’s not a bad guy, you have to know that. He cares about people.”

As sweet as it was to think a man with a face like Javi’s having a sweeter personality to match, but his attitude from this morning left a sour taste in your mouth. While you were combing through the files to catch yourself up on the case, the more bitter of a taste your interaction with Javier was leaving you with.

Asshole.

By the time Javier made it back to the office for the second time, you had gone through just about every single file there could be on the Escobar situation. Every possible insight you could find you found. Everything that he did you had read over.

There was so much on this man but for the first time in a long time you had been stumped. Something about Pablo Escobar didn’t sit right with you. He wasn’t the usual type of notorious gangster that you had read about and studied up on. He was a whole new breed.

Peña found you staring at the mugshot that he and Murphy dug up. Your gaze was locked and you eyed him up without faltering, your faded peach lips were parted. The concentration on you was fierce, Peña concluded.

“You know, staring at the asshole isn’t going to make it clean.” He chuckled nervously as he set his memo-pad down with his things on his desk and looks over some new wiretap transcripts that you had copied and put into a file on his desk. “Figure out how we’re going to crack the case?”

You broke your gaze with Escobar’s mugshot and looked over Javier. “So, you’re being nice to me now?” You asked curiously as you sat back in your desk chair and looked over at him.

“I didn’t have my cup of coffee this morning,” Javier defended, sitting down at his desk and grabbing the file folder and looking it over. “Excuse me.”

You rolled your eyes and picked up Escobar’s picture and the file you were reading and tossed it aside. Agent Peña had no right to come in and out of the office acting like a thermostat who didn’t know whether it was supposed to be hot or cold, mean or nice.

You bit your lip hard and reached for your pack of cigarettes. “I don’t know if it was the pussy you had for lunch, Peña,” You began as you lit up a cigarette and took a puff. “But I don’t appreciate the red light green light attitude you’re giving me.”

He looked at you and shook his head. “Well,” He said as he looked between the cigarette in your hand and your face as you took occasional puffs of it. “I don’t appreciate smartasses, looks light neither of us are going to win.”

You rolled your eyes as you picked up your file again and flipped through the pages. “If anyone here’s acting like a smartass, it’s you. You’re walking around the office acting like you’re the know-it-all when it comes to Colombian cocaine and the people who push it!”

“Well,” Javier barked. “At least I’ve been around here long enough to know a thing or two! Unlike you who’s fresh out of the academy jumping into a shark-tank before they’ve had a lap in the kiddie pool and thinks knowing a cool trick she read out of a book will get her to the Olympics! You march into the place thinking that your voodoo note-taking and conclusions reading over some files that don’t mean shit while making scribbles in your little notepad will lead us to Escobar! You don’t know shit!”

You roll your eyes at him and shake your head. “I wouldn’t be here if I knew that I had at least a few different skills to bring to the table in order to help! Do both of us a favor and stop acting like a brat about having to share. I’ve dealt with plenty of guys like you since the academy and you’re not gonna scare me off.”

Javier rolled his eyes at his newest colleague, taking the remaining cigarette out of his mouth and smashing the butt into the ashtray before looking over you. "See, that's the thing _melocotón_. You walk into the office thinking you're some tough-shit ball-buster with a Sherlock Holmes Fetish bullshit. You don't really know me so stop acting like you do."

The way his words hit you like a stinging wound had broken your resolve. If he wanted to play the cranky old-man card, you were more than happy to play the livid bitch card. "Agent Peña, I had squared you up minutes after you walked into the room," You said as you took off your jacket and rolled up your sleeves. “I’ve seen guys like you walk around acting like tough shit. I trained with fuckers like you.”

You had enough of his attitude, and the fact that he was getting comfortable here meant it was time for you to go home. In a huff, you quickly got up from your chair and reached into your desk drawer and grabbed your bag. You lifted your leg up onto the table, the heel of your shoe clicking onto the finished desktop as you rolled up your skirt and unholstered your gun. “Steve told me all about you and oh my god, you are the epitome of commitment issues my friend.” You quickly unlocked the magazine from your pistol and pulled the slide back, clearing the chamber.

You opened up your desk drawer and put the holster inside as you kept your leg up on the table. “Not only do you not play well with others, but I’m also pretty sure you haven’t had a meaningful relationship since you were twelve fucking years old,” You slam the drawer shut and pick up the magazine and put it in the purse and the gun in a holster that you had on the inside lining.

You grab a revolver from your purse and tuck it into the waistband of your skirt before looking towards Javier. “The only reason and I do mean the only reason, you’re down here in Bogotá in the first place is because you have some sort of unfulfilled desire to participate in your own Batman-inspired war on crime. From what I can see, you’re not finding any joy in that anymore so you decide it’s okay to bum it around the city and slide your cock into any whore who is willing!”

He looks at you, dumbfounded at your rant before he stands up and walks over to you, shoulders stiff and trying to pull him taller. “You must’ve grown some balls while I was gone to make you think that you can talk to me like that,” he chimed.

You rolled off your pantyhose and shoved them in your purse before throwing them in your purse and turning towards him. The two of you were now toe-to-toe and even though Javier was like a foot taller than you, it was no trouble to stand tall and look the man in the eye.

“I’m not talking to you like anything Agent Peña, I’m only speaking the truth.” You take one step closer and scan his face from his eyes down to his lips, the slightest quiver in his upper lip really made your night. You got to him.

He watches you for a second, eyes darting to your own lips before looking back in your eyes. “And what truth is that?”

“I bet a million dollars you haven’t looked deep into a woman’s eyes while fucking her in years,” You state before shaking your head at him. “Like I said, Agent Peña, I didn’t come to Colombia for the weather or to make friends. We don’t have to be friends, we just have to be co-workers. But I’ll have you know, I’m not going to let men like you push me around. I’m here to work, not to get stepped on.”

Peña eyed you up and down as you gaze bore right into him. His shoulders softened for the briefest moment while you kept your posture tense and tall.

“Kiss my ass, Agent Peña,” You snapped. “Because I’m not here to kiss yours.”


	2. future; just shut up know you're my favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they really do care about each other after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating this for a while. I’ve been going through some things. I’m rewriting Chapter 2 so we’re gonna be a little while on that. See the endnotes for the post directly from my tumblr.

Agent Peña parked the car in front of the embassy and carefully shut off the engine to his car, hoping not to wake you. The medication that the doctors gave you when you arrived at the hospital was pretty strong, strong enough to do wonders on horses. On a little melocotón like you, it was probably going to make you seasick before you knew it. 

As the engine rumbled to silence, you stirred in the passenger seat. Javi scolded himself as you woke up with your head up against the window of the car, eyes barely opening as you looked over at him. 

“Where the hell are we?” You asked, curling yourself into the blanket even more. 

Javier sighed for a moment and leaned over to you and gently rubbed your back. “The embassy, Noonan wants you to stay on the property until we get this whole thing sorted out. She had a couple of guys clear out an office and put a couple of cots in there for us.” 

“Mmf, that’s good.” You say before curling into the blanket some more and closing your eyes fully. 

Javier couldn’t help but find this little thing curled up in his passenger seat to be kind of cute, despite the awful circumstances. Right now you didn’t look tough and rugged, trying to show the world that you were this tough new rising star of an agent. Now, you looked like a human being and not a cocaine cartel fighting machine. 

“C’mon,” He said as he opened the car door and walked over to your side before opening the passenger side up and gently scooping you into his arms. “You’re going to need your beauty sleep, melocotón, or else this is going to hurt all over.”

What Javier didn’t know was that the pain was still there, if only just subdued. The dull ring in your ears had quieted only to become background noise. Hopefully, that would be enough to let you sleep for a while. 

“You okay, Agent Peña?” You asked as Javier skillfully typed his access code into the keyboard. As comfortable as you were being swept off your feet by the man, you can feel the intensity of his frame. He was in a state of being similar to a high-strung rubber band, ready to crack at any moment. 

“I’m fine,” He says quickly before he readjusts his grip on you and walks you towards one of the emptier file rooms that Noonan had left a few cots in for you two to stay in for the time being. 

Javier opened the door and turned on the light with one hand, being careful not to drop. “Home sweet home, melocotón.”

You groaned a little and shook your head. “Turn off the damn light!” 

“One thing at a time,” Peña quipped back as he gently sat you down and turned to grab the light switch. With a flick of the switch, your headache went away. 

“Mmph,” You hummed as you rested your head on the pillow. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” He replied in return as he set his jacket down on the floor next to one of the cots. The room was practically pitch-black now, the only light was streaming in through the cracks of the door from the hallway.

He looks down at you for a moment. Finally, the world was starting to come back to normal after hearing what had happened to you. Javier kept his eyes locked on you as you kept your eyes closed. You were here. He had to tell himself that over and over again so he’d get it through his head. 

You were here. You were safe. You were alive. 

Javier hadn’t even begun to contemplate why he was so worried about you, to begin with, or why he wishes he was there to protect you from the blast. He’d figure that out in the morning. 

“What are you thinking about?” You asked, blinking up at him from the cot.

Javier met your eyes and sighed, enjoying every feeling that an exhale allowed. What he was thinking about was a multitude of things that were all bad ideas; all the weird feelings, replaying your moments with him over in his head. 

“I almost lost you today.” 

You sighed for a moment and then slowly sat up on the polyester cot. 

“Didn’t know you cared.”

Javier scoffed at that and sat back against the wall. “You’re my partner, aren’t I allowed to be concerned?”

You laugh a little at him. “I think you’re a little more than concerned if you’re on protection detail of little old me.” 

He felt his cheeks warm up at that comment before he gave you a weak smile and shook his head. “Don’t flatter yourself.” 

You cut him off, giggling. “No no no, I almost got blown to hell by a car bomb. I am going to let myself have this moment, Agent Peña.” 

Javier gets up and shakes his head, trying to keep you from seeing the red on his cheeks. “I am going to go and sleep in the office.” 

Your giggling stops immediately and you shake your head, “No wait.” 

Javier looked up at you and sighed. Even in the darkest of lightings, you could see the tired look in his eyes. 

“Yeah?” He asked, waiting for you to say something. 

You frowned at him before looking at your feet. “Well, now I’m afraid to ask.”

Javier leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “What do you mean?” 

“I-uh…” You sat up straight as you can, wincing as you did. “I don’t want you to go.”

Javier felt his heart seep through his ribcage, “melocotón…” he warned.

“I almost died today,” You began, cutting him off and looking at him. “I could be half burnt like bacon. But I…I’m not. They’re gonna try and kill me again and I haven’t been this fucking terrified since I was a kid.” 

“Please get on with it,” Javi interjected, hoping for a point while trying to be nice. 

You reached up to take his hand gently. Your eyes were welling up with tears, afraid to ask a simple question. 

You couldn’t find your voice to save your life. The question was at the tip of your tongue. 

“Javier…” you choked out. 

That’s when you broke into a fit of sobs and his heart shattered in his chest at the sight of it. 

Javier shushed you gently, letting go of your hand and sitting next to you. He draped your legs over his and pulled you to his chest. 

The feeling of safety returned from when Javier carried you into the hospital. He carried you close to his chest, as if nothing could hurt you and if anything tried it’d have to go through him first. 

He held you for the next hour, saying whatever he could to make you feel the slightest bit better. After a while, you finally had calmed down. Your sobs being reduced to sniffles. 

He laid back on your cot, letting you get comfortable on top of him as Javier kept his arms wrapped around you. 

“Y’know, I think this is the first time you’ve called me Javier,” Peña tells you as he traces his fingers up and down your arms.

“Yeah?” You asked. 

“Didn’t know you cared.” 

You sighed a little and looked up at him. “Of course I do, Javier.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” He reminded.

“I mean, yeah. I do care about you. But you are a dick sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explaination from my tumblr, chapter 2 will be out soon. 
> 
> "hi, it’s been a while...
> 
> ...and frankly i owe you all an explanation. i apologize for being gone for so long and not really saying much. 
> 
> i moved out of my parents house a few months ago and into a house of my own. let me tell you, it’s been the most stressful and saddening thing in my entire life. as soon as i was handed the keys to this place i fell into a terrible depression. i couldn’t eat all i did was sleep and cry and wish that my boyfriend would come and hold me for a little while (eventually, he did so yay for that!)
> 
> on top of the situation going on in the world, the overwhelming burden of adulthood and everything in between, i kind of forgot about tumblr and the writing i pour myself over on a daily.
> 
> writing has been the hardest part. any idea i had would be no good and it would be impossible to sit myself down to type anything of importance. there’s no room in my head for any sort of creativity these days, all i have been doing is getting from day to day and managing to feed myself on only change i found in my car. 
> 
> all of you have been in my thoughts and i hope you haven’t forgotten about me.
> 
> i’m in counseling and oddly enough she suggested that i do things that used to bring me joy (even if i have to force myself to). i am trying to sit down and write something for the sake of finding joy in things again. 
> 
> i’m trying. please be patient with me. 
> 
> love,
> 
> adeline"


End file.
